


Delta Itoa Kappa Kappa

by jezmyl



Category: haikyuu
Genre: College AU, Eventual Smut, M/M, Pining Kuroo, bokuroo - Freeform, not really - Freeform, slight angst, theyre all in fraternities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezmyl/pseuds/jezmyl
Summary: Parties with alcohol, drugs, and your best bros sounded good to Kuroo in theory.





	1. Marihuana

It was so quiet, and that fact alone was unusual to Kuroo because of how often the house was filled with noise. Kuroo guessed that’s what happens when you let your dumbass friend convince you to join a fraternity with him.

  
Kuroo sat at a desk in his and Bokuto’s shared room, trying to study. He doesn’t remember when he started letting Bokuto control his life. Probably when Kuroo fell fucking head-over-heels for him. That might be it. Kuroo sighed, putting his hands behind his head and twisting his torso side-to-side in an attempt to crack his back. It was a Friday afternoon and a lot of the frat members were still in class. Kuroo stood up, walking to the door and peeking around it like he was in a horror film. He wondered if living with frat boys could be considered a living horror. For Kuroo’s sexuality it was. He didn’t know when certain thoughts that non-heterosexual boys had started entering his head, but he did know they were all centered around his dumbass owl friend. Bokuto was always the star of his totally not erotic gay fantasies. The same Bokuto who managed to lose his sunglasses in the ocean, find them, and then lose them again all within the same ten minutes.  
Kuroo ran a hand through his hair, sighing like an oh-so-edgy kid again as he ran down the stairs. The living room furniture was all moved out into other rooms except for a few old couches here and there. The tables were up tight against the walls, and Kuroo realized just how huge their house really was. Kuroo continued walking to the fridge, knowing there was only microwave ramen, japanese take-out, and a half melted tub of ice cream; but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still disappointed as fuck when he opened it.

  
Kuroo reached for the ice cream, turning it over and reading the sticky note that was slightly ajar.  
‘For Akaashi! DON’T EAT OR I KILL U!!’ was scribbled out in Bokuto’s huge handwriting and replaced with ‘For Bokuto :/‘ in what Kuroo knew was Akaashi’s handwriting.  
Kuroo chuckled and placed the tub in the freezer. Bokuto always used Akaashi as a way to scare others; although Akaashi was only a sophomore, he still scared the actual shit out of everyone. He was almost Tsukishima-like, but Tsukki was easy to get riled up, so it wasn’t hard to laugh at him. It took a lot for Akaashi to actually get mad, and when he did he’d go full super saiyan mode and nobody within ten feet of him wouldn’t be crying afterwards.

  
Kuroo thought about his friends as he rummaged through the fridge, scattering everything as if that’d give him something else to eat. He did happen to find a moldy pizza by doing using that technique once. He dared Bokuto to eat it and Akaashi smacked Kuroo and Bokuto for even considering it.  
After a while of rummaging Kuroo heard the click of the front door. He didn’t even turn to see who it was; he knew for a fact it was Lev and Kenma coming back from class. What could he say? He was just smart as fuck.

  
“HEY HEY HEYY!!”

  
Correction— he thought he knew for a fact it was Lev and Kenma.

  
“Hey Kuroo-san.”

  
Kuroo heard Akaashi’s monotone voice and Bokuto’s damn squeaky shoes from behind him and turned around.

  
“Oh, you guys are back early.”

  
Kuroo said, slowly giving up on his quest to find some food that wasn’t going to give him an instant heart attack and shut the fridge door.

  
“Yeah, Bokuto-san wa—“

  
“I wanted to get ready for this lit as fuck party, bro! Lots of people wanna be here!”

  
Bokuto interrupted, Akaashi glancing up at him with a stern look and Bokuto looking like a hurt puppy.

  
“Bro you never come back this early for parties? Is fucking Barack Obama coming?”

  
Kuroo asked sarcastically, giving his trademark smirk.

  
“Bro!! That’s not a bad idea; but alas, he is not.”

  
Bokuto put the back of his hand to his forehead, being the fucking drama queen he was.

  
“However!!”

  
Bokuto stuck his finger in Kuroo’s face, Kuroo attempting to bite it but Bokuto knew better and quickly pulled back.

  
“Bokuto isn’t prepared at all for the party tonight. We came back early in an attempt to set up.”

  
Akaashi relayed, Bokuto whipping his head around like the fucking owl he was. Kuroo smirked as Bokuto pouted at Akaashi.

  
“Ahhh man! Akaashiiiiii!!”

  
Bokuto whined, Akaashi paying no attention to his whining.

  
“Top Ten Anime Betrayals.”

  
Kuroo mused, Akaashi sending him a ‘shut up before I kick you in your uncircumcised dick’ glare. Kuroo put his hands up in defense and Bokuto draped an arm over his shoulder.

  
“Yeah bro, I overslept and didn’t get a chance to do anything yet except clear the main room. I was thinking you could help me!”

  
Bokuto all but yelled, Kuroo glancing at the arm that was so fondly on his shoulder. Akaashi raised a brow and Kuroo quickly glanced away. Akaashi’s glaze fell on Bokuto, asking him seriously,

  
“Do we even have enough...everything, honestly? We’re not super well-equipped to handle this.”  
“We have enough weed!”  
“Shouldn’t it already be a bring-your-own-weed thing?”

  
Kuroo asked, looking to Akaashi for statistics or just something that sounded smart.

  
“I know we have some sixth barrel kegs upstairs.”

  
Akaashi said, placing a hand on his hip and Bokuto looking at him as if he had just spoken the word of god.

  
“We’ll always come to underestimate the will-power of kids wanting to get so hammered that they can barely stand.”

  
Kuroo chuckled and Akaashi looked at him with a slight questioning stare.

  
“Listen guys! We’ll be good. Kuroo, help me set up the beer pong and shit. Akaashi…”

  
Bokuto trailed off, his mouth working faster than his brain. Akaashi snorted, Kuroo amazed that Akaashi even knew how to show amusement.

  
“I don’t know! Do something Akaashi-like. Ooh! Make that bomb ass punch everyone likes!”

  
Bokuto made huge hand-gestures, almost smacking Kuroo in the face. Who said romance was dead?

  
“The Paradise one? That shit’s dangerous.”

  
Akaashi said, Bokuto waggling his eyebrows.

  
“Oho? Perfect.”

  
He muttered, making Kuroo feel some sort of way and he decided it best to step back a little.

  
“Well, let's get to setting up that beer pong, huh?”

  
Kuroo said ever-so-cool-like, walking over to the tables they normally used.

  
“Go team go!!”

  
Bokuroo scream-cheered, jumping and racing over to the tables. Kuroo smiled at the ironic innocence of it.

-

“Fuck dude.”

  
Kuroo’s voice was louder than he meant for it to be. The bubbling beside him overpowered his ability to render how loud he was being.

  
“Kuroo, what’s wrong?”

  
Kuroo looked down at Kenma who was spinning the bowl part of the bong around between his fingers. Kuroo ran his hands back and forth in his hair; successfully making a mess.

  
“Stupid Bokuto has to be fucking…stupid!”

  
Kuroo half-whispered, half-growled. He took the bong from Kenma and the latter handed him the lighter. The brunette smirked as he pat down the remaining green with the butt of the lighter.

Said lighter had the utmost exquisite design of Cupcakke in her Deepthroat music video. Kuroo remembered when Bokuto first gave it to him and they both sang to each other dramatically.

  
“Are you going to use that or what?”

  
Kenma asked in the most polite tone Kuroo had ever heard someone speak those words in.

  
“Sorry.”

  
Kuroo apologized, placing his lips on the mouthpiece and lighting the green. Kenma watched closely, Kuroo lifting up the bowl and continuing to inhale.  
After a while Kuroo exhaled, coughing only slightly as the sting left his throat for a second.

  
“Kuroooooo!!”

  
A loud voice boomed from below, Kuroo attempting to hide under the floorboards and Kenma smacking the back of his head for even thinking that would work. Kuroo was surprised he could reach his head.

  
“Kuroo!”

  
The door slammed open and both Kenma and Kuroo jumped.

  
“You just left after setting up beer pong! The fuck man?! Talk about Top Ten Anime Betrayals!!”

  
Bokuto exclaimed, Kuroo rolling his eyes.

  
“Kenma wanted to talk to me.”

  
Kuroo said, although in reality his thoughts started to drift elsewhere. For starters, like how fucking strong Bokuto was. Kuroo decided it best to retreat.

  
“Yeah, you didn’t hear me call for him?”

  
Kenma looked to Bokuto and Kuroo clutched his chest. Kenma really was a ride or die.

  
“No, I didn’t. Am I going deaf?!”

  
Bokuto asked worriedly, both Kuroo and Kenma rolling their eyes.

  
“Kenma’s quiet Bokuto. I think you not hearing him is justified.”

  
Kuroo stated, still touched that Kenma lied for him.

  
“Oho, that’s true!”

  
Bokuto said as if he has came up with the excuse himself. He plopped down next to Kuroo, making grabby hands for the bong.

  
“I’ll pack next!”

  
Bokuto called, Kuroo looking to Kenma for help.

  
“Alright, but please make it quick.”

  
Kenma agreed, wanting to get back to more important matters such as his rhythm game.

  
“Will do!”

  
Bokuto saluted to Kenma and grabbed the grinder, loading up the bowl. Kuroo watched as Bokuto worked furiously to pack everything down. Never get between a man and his love for the marihuana. Bokuto pressed his lips around the ring of the mouthpiece and inhaled as the green burned into a charred black. Kuroo felt like it was such an obscene display but he couldn’t help but watch. Kenma looked up from playing on his phone, sending Kuroo the ‘you better tell about it me later’ glance. Kuroo turned to Kenma, giving him an acknowledging thumbs up like a fucking loser. Kuroo jumped as he felt someone slap his thigh and turned to Bokuto. Bokuto pointed to himself, leaning closer to Kuroo. Both Kenma and Kuroo watched, confused.  
‘Is he trying to shotgun?’

  
Kuroo wondered, not wanting to take the chance of embarrassment and hanging back just in case. Bokuto smiled and blew out the smoke in the brunette’s face, blowing grey puffs out of his nose as well.

  
“Don’t I look like a fuckin’ gargoyle monster, man? It’s fuckin’ awesome.”

  
Bokuto exclaimed, immediately devolving into a coughing fit. Kuroo shoved Bokuto back by the shoulder, waving the excess smoke that still hung in the air.

  
“Just hand me the bong dumbass.”

  
Kuroo muttered, reaching for the devil’s glass. Bokuto pulled it back behind him, looking at Kuroo with furrowed brows.

  
“What’s the magic word?”  
“Give me the bong or I’ll shit on your carpet?”

  
Kuroo proposed, trying to stifle a chuckle and look serious. Bokuto gasped, breaking out into laughter.

  
“You guessed it! Here you go!”

  
Bokuto grinned, Kuroo grinning back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Bokuto set up for the party + some shenanigans.

After the green had been visibly charred to the point of no return, Kuroo and Bokuto left Kenma to his games.

“I don’t know how he does that shit, bro. Kenma’s always fucking high as a kite and he can still slam me and the MPCs in Mario Kart.”

 Kuroo said, again, louder than he should have.

“Dude I’d slam you.”

 Bokuto said, both laughing as they walked downstairs.

“Yeah but like, in what context though?”

 Kuroo asked, nudging the other with his arm.

“All.”

 Bokuto responded, almost falling down the stairs as they got to the landing. Kuroo couldn’t tell if Bokuto was being serious or not; so he left it alone.

“Did Akaashi finish that drink stuff yet?”

 Kuroo asked, quickly evading the subject. A casanova in the making.

“I don’t know. You ran off like a bitch so I had to come find you.”

“You’re not my mom.”

 Kuroo snorted, looking to Bokuto with wide eyes.

“Are you?”

 The brunette resisted the grin that splayed across his lips, trying to stare at Bokuto with all the intensity he could muster.

“Son?”

 Bokuto whispered, leaning closer to Kuroo. Kuroo eventually tapped out, wheezing so hard he doubled over and had to hold onto his chest. Effectively ending their strange inside joke.

“I-I’m sorry.”

 Kuroo stuttered out between giggles. Bokuto followed suit, laughing as they approached the kitchen area.

“Akaashi! What’s the delio? The scoop? The 1-1?”

 Bokuto inquired, making stupid hand gestures each time he asked.

“It’s almost done. Please be patient Boku—“

 Akaashi sniffed the air, Kuroo and Bokuto fighting the smiles that threatened to give them away. Akaashi turned around to face them.

“You two are idiots.”

 He mumbled and Kuroo and Bokuto broke out into giggle fits. Akaashi quickly turned back around, a small grin on his face.

“Whaaat Akaashi?”

 Bokuto teased, poking Akaashi gently on the shoulder like a five-year-old.

“Don’t push it.”

 Akaashi stated, Bokuto retreating behind Kuroo.

“Are you guys going to be able set up the rest of the party like that?”

 Akaashi’s voice interrupted Kuroo and Bokuto’s daze.

“Ehh, yeah, yeah. I was only around for one bowl so I’m not fried.”

 Bokuto waved off the comment, Kuroo zoning out as they continued to talk.

 He watched Bokuto’s lips move, but didn’t really pay any attention to the things that came out of it. He had a tendency to do that; but in all fairness everyone did. Kuroo didn’t know a single person in the world who’d be able to listen to absolutely everything Bokuto had to say and not go insane. Kuroo sure as hell couldn’t and he knew for a fact that Akaashi couldn’t. Kuroo doubted even Dwayne ‘The Rock’ Johnson would be able to, and that was saying a lot.

“Dude do you think The Rock has a mixtape?”

 Kuroo voiced, Bokuto and Akaashi turning to him. Both parties looked confused, but at least Bokuto burst into laughter.

“Shit dude! I sure hope so!”

 Bokuto yelled, wrapping an arm around Kuroo’s shoulders. God, why was he so touchy?

“Pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san, could you and Bokuto focus for _one_ second please?”

 Kuroo put up his hands in defense.

“Rude, but well deserved.”

 He muttered,

“Continue.”

 Kuroo finished, Akaashi explaining what they still needed to set up for the party. Bokuto and Kuroo only half-listening.

 

  * -



 

After an hour or so most of the fraternity was back and the house was set up. It almost seemed like a miracle that everything had actually went smoothly. Apart from the two times Kuroo and Bokuto started yelling about The Rock’s totally-not-made-up-mixtape.

 Although now, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Lev all sat on the chairs they’d set up. Talking about conspiracy theories that Oikawa had somehow managed to get them to believe.

“But the fucking— uhh— moon landing right?”

“Bokuto we _just_ finished talking about the moon landing, bro! Stop bringing up the moon landing!”

 Kuroo said, exasperated. He figured Bokuto’s high had pretty much worn off by now, but you’d never guess it. Bokuto wasn’t exactly in a fraternity for his smarts.

“Bro, Tooru has billions of damn theories I can’t keep up!”

“That is true! I’ve heard at least three different theories for the moon landing alone.”

 Lev piped up; Lev has just joined their fraternity about a year ago. His Japanese still wasn’t perfect, and he still had a twinge of his Russian accent; but they loved him all the same.

“I start to tune him out after a while. Is that bad?!”

 Bokuto panicked, Kuroo snorting and waving him off.

“I’m sure that’s fine.”

 Kuroo and Lev shared a knowing look.

“Did you text out all the party information?”

 Akaashi’s voice sounded, startling the three.

“Y-Yeah.”

 Kuroo managed, trying to calm his heart from Akaashi’s unintentional ninja skills. It was always the quiet ones.

“The Crows said they’re coming.”

 Kuroo muttered, looking at his phone. ‘The Crows’ were a nickname they’d given to another frat group. The two groups were pretty close, despite them supposing to have a rivalry.

“Damn right we’re coming!”

 A voice sounded abruptly and Kuroo jumped. God dammit, how did all these people manage to sneak over here without a sound? Was there some sort of secret passage?

Lev broke out into laughter as the person behind Bokuto lifted the back of Bokuto’s shirt over his head. Bokuto screamed, Tanaka appearing out from behind. Nishinoya followed suit, peering over the table with a smirk. Kuroo assumed Tanaka was the culprit here, considering Nishinoya could barely see over the bar table let alone reach Bokuto’s head.

“Hello Nishinoya. Tanaka.”

 Akaashi said, his intent gaze causing the two in question to take a step back. Meanwhile, Lev was almost falling off the barstool with laughter as Bokuto was _still screaming_.

 Kuroo almost resisted the urge to look at the exposed skin on Bokuto’s stomach. Almost. Kuroo let his eyes linger, seeing the ‘V lines’ and some abs that Kuroo could only guess was the result of some frequent gym visits. The taller male subconsciously put his hands over his own chest. When was _his_ last gym visit?

“Bokuto. Please stop screaming.”

 Akaashi said, and Bokuto’s screams finally descendo’d into silence.

“Bokuto you should really put your shirt back on the right way.”

 Lev stated, Kuroo subconsciously glaring at him. He was _enjoying_ that view thanks. Kuroo’s ‘ _oogling at Bokuto’s muscles time’_ was cut short as Bokuto adjusted his shirt.

 The stairs slowly creaked as Kenma made his way down. He was still holding his phone, probably playing a game. Kuroo watched as Kenma, not even looking up from his phone, made a beeline for the couch and slumped into it. Kuroo stood up from the table silently and made his way over to the couch.

“Hey—“

“Kuroo I’m _very_ busy.”

 Kenma replied, Kuroo looking over his shoulder to see him playing another rhythm game. The words ‘ **572 COMBO** ’ glowed in the middle of the screen.

“I see. So now your game with some anime women is more important than _me_ ? Your _childhood_ friend!”

 Kuroo gasped dramatically, putting a hand to his forehead. Kenma finished the song and looked up at Kuroo. He slowly pulled out his earbud and locked eyes as he said

“They’ve _always_ been more important than you.”

 Kuroo choked, his eyes going wide.

“Damn, why’d you have to do me like that.”

 Kenma snorted, putting his earbud back in and tapping the phone screen. The words ‘ **FULL COMBO** ’ was displayed in a glittery font.

“Hm. I could do better.”

 Kuroo teased, which earned him the most intimidating glare he’d ever received.

“You fucking wish.”

 Kenma mumbled, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

“Why are you so mean to me?”

 Kuroo whined as he leaned on Kenma’s shoulder and pretended to cry.

“ _You_ sat next to me of your own free will.”

“Not true. You always tell me you’ll kill me if I leave you by yourself in social situations.”

 Kuroo shot back, Kenma grinning.

“Yeah. That’s true.”

 The blonde began to start another song and Kuroo watched in awe as his fingers swiftly tapped all of the rings that flew across the screen. Kuroo has the urge to flick his phone across the room but he knew better. Before his greasy fingers could even think about reaching his phone, Kenma would gladly stab him with a fork and run away.

 Kuroo sighed, glancing over to Bokuto. The boy was still sitting with Lev, his muscles flexing as he laughed.

_Did he even know I left?_

 Kuroo thought to himself, biting his lip. Kuroo was startled out of his emo thoughts when Bokuto looked his way. Kuroo quickly dodged the others eyes, looking back to Kenma’s phone game. After the song ended Kenma pushed Kuroo off his shoulder.

“I didn’t get a full combo because of you. You’re bad luck go sit somewhere else.”

 He stated in a monotone voice; Kuroo pouting.

“ _Kenmaaaaaa_!”

 He whined, grabbing onto the younger’s hoodie and shaking him back and forth.

“Who will I sit with if not you, _mahal ko_?”

 He whispered, Kenma visibly tensing up and shoving Kuroo away.

“Go sit with Bokuto you seem to like him.”

 He chided, Kuroo looking back to Bokuto and Lev.

“Okay.”

 Kuroo gave in, ruffling Kenma’s hair before he stood. Kuroo could swear he saw a smirk on Kenma’s face as he left.

“Hey hey hey! Look who’s returned to the cool kids club!”

 Bokuto grinned as Kuroo sat down next to him.

“‘Tis I, the coolest skater boy this fucking galaxy has ever known.”

 Kuroo chimed, causing Lev and Bokuto to chuckle. Kuroo smiled, Bokuto’s laugh melting his heart.

God he was disgusting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The party will start next chapter I’m sorry for makin y’all wait!! I’ve recently had no inspiration to write but I’m slowly gaining it back :). Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! I posted this a little while back and then deleted it because I didn’t like the way it was written. feel free to comment criticism or anything :)


End file.
